


teasing

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Climbing Class, Dirty Talk, Emily/Jessica is a side/background pairing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna talk about it?” Sam asked. She held out the second beer Chris hadn’t noticed she’d brought over, as if it was a peace offering or something. “Is it about Josh?”</p>
<p>“What makes you think it’s Josh?” he replied, though he didn’t mask the fact that he hadn’t denied it outright.</p>
<p>“You haven’t really taken your eyes off of him all night,” she pointed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fracturedvaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels/gifts).



> I wrote this for [Atlas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels), because there needs to be more bottom!Josh. I agree with this. I agree with this completely.
> 
> Hence why I wrote 4k bottom!Josh smut. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [my fanfiction tumblr](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com), because chances are you can egg me into writing more of anything you want. Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed. <3

“You look tense, Chris,” Sam stated as she came to flop onto the couch next to the blond. Chris shrugged and grunted in reply. Sam watched him for several seconds more before her lips twisted into a wry smile. “Wow, you’re really eloquent tonight.”

“Sorry,” he said, because now he felt a little bad. Out of everyone, Sam was always the one he got along the best with in their friend group. Well, if you didn’t count Josh or Ashley, that is, which he usually thought of them in their own little playing field away from the others. Sam was a close third compared to everyone else though, and Chris enjoyed spending time around her. Tonight, though...  


“Wanna talk about it?” Sam asked. She held out the second beer Chris hadn’t noticed she’d brought over, as if it was a peace offering or something. Chris looked at it for a moment before he reached out to take it. Might as well get buzzed, right? It might actually make this night go on better than it had so far. “Is it about Josh?”

Chris’ gaze went to the dark haired youth for a moment before he turned to look at Sam again. “What makes you think it’s Josh?” he replied, though he didn’t mask the fact that he hadn’t denied it outright. It definitely had something to do with Josh. Lately, it always had something to do with Josh, and the way Josh liked to tease Chris mercilessly.

“You haven’t really taken your eyes off of him all night,” she pointed out. Chris blinked and tore his gaze away from his boyfriend at Sam’s response. He hadn’t even realized he’d gone back to staring at Josh. Chris straightened up and stretched a little to try and wave it off, but by the look on Sam’s face, he was fooling no one.  


“It’s nothing,” Chris said and clambered to his feet. “I’ll, uh. I’ll be back.”  


“Yeah?” Sam asked and tipped the beer in her own hand up so she could take a swig. “Alright. I’ll be here!” She grinned as Chris turned and beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen. If Sam asked him too many questions, Chris was going to give in and explain the situation. He’d hate to actually have to talk about the damn, insufferable _teasing_  Josh had been subjecting Chris to lately. It was just... no, thank you. He’d rather keep it as private as possible.  


Though privacy was probably not what made Chris’ blood boil whenever Josh made his barely noticeable moves on his boyfriend. A hand on the small of Chris’ back, sometimes one that rubbed his inner thigh lightly as they sat near each other with their friends, a kiss pressed chastely to the spot just behind Chris’ ear, where Josh _knew_  Chris felt it with hyper awareness.

“Hey!” Jess greeted as Chris bumped into her after he’d entered the kitchen. She had a red solo cup clutched in her hand, and her hair was coming undone from her braids. A flush high on her cheeks tipped Chris off to how much Jess had been drinking tonight. “It feels like I haven’t seen you, gosh, in forever!”  


“Yeah,” Chris agreed. He shifted awkwardly on his feet. He hadn’t planned on staying in the kitchen. Josh had disappeared from sight when he’d left Sam, and he figured he’d follow his boyfriend deeper into the house. The dark haired man definitely had some payback coming from that stunt he pulled earlier. He’d just plopped right down into Chris’ lap! In front of all their friends! He’d even had the nerve to grind down against Chris when no one else was paying attention.  


Jess watched him for a few minutes before she furrowed her brows. “You alright?” she asked. Damn! Did Chris have something on his face that was showing his thoughts were elsewhere? It must be obvious. Then again, he’d been friends with these people for years now. They were probably just adept at reading him by this point. 

“Distracted,” he explained. He put the beer to his lips and took a swig. His face screwed up when he realized it’d started to go warm while he hadn’t paid attention.  


Jess grinned at the word. “Distracted, huh?” she asked and waggled her brows. Chris snorted on the mouthful of beer he hadn’t swallowed yet and nearly spat it out completely. The action didn’t help with the face Jess was making. Now she looked smug and devious. “I can tell what kind of distracted you are! I have that same face whenever Em--”

“Right!” Chris said loudly as if that would save him from this conversation. “You and Em! How’s that going anyway?”  


Jess shot him a look like she knew what he was trying to do, but allowed it to slide. “We’re good,” she replied. “We’re gonna hit our year anniversary next week!” Jess bounced on the balls of her feet and grinned. “I have this whole awesome thing planned, it’s gonna really take her by surprise! She’s always bitching about how people forget the details, but I’m going to really _wow_  her socks right off! And probably her pants, too--”

“ _Nice_ ,” Chris agreed. Jess waggled her brows at him again when Chris felt his face start to turn red. “Good for you. Get her right out of those pants. I’m sure you enjoy that.”  


“As much as you enjoy fucking Josh in closets at those parties he throws--” Jess began and Chris threw his hands up in the air. He surrendered. That’s it. He had to tap out. This was as much as he could take.  


“Whoa, okay, you know, I actually, uh. I gotta find that shithead, so... I’ll talk to you later, right? Jess? Cool,” Chris said and waved as he pushed past her to head for the back hallway. Jess snickered as he left and he could hear her full on laugh as he hurried out of her eye sight. Well, it looked like Josh’s promises of _no one will ever know, cochise, come on_  hadn’t really held up, had they? _Everyone_  at this point, he was sure, knew what they got up to when they snuck away.  


“Dude,” Chris said when he finally found Josh in his bedroom. The guy didn’t even look embarrassed. He just grinned in triumph when Chris came in and shut the door behind him. “Next time, do you think we could skip the lap dance in front of our friends from earlier?”  


“You liked it though,” Josh pointed out, “and if you’d told me no, I would have stopped.”  


Chris paused for a second to think that over. Well, Josh had a point. Chris _had_  liked it, and he hadn’t told Josh to stop. He liked to grumble about the shit Josh put him through, but... Chris grunted in response. Josh just continued to smirk in his direction. “Also,” Chris said when it occurred to him that he had something else to say. “It seems like our sneaking away during parties didn’t go unnoticed.”

Josh-- who’d been laid out on his bed this whole time-- pushed himself up into a half seated position and rose one brow. “No shit?” he asked. The look on his face didn’t seem like he cared, and the smile that started to begin at the corners of his lips reinforced that. “Huh. Well, alright, our friends aren’t as dense as I first thought.”

Josh splayed his legs a little wider, and this time his smile spread to his eyes, which had a dirtier glint in them now. Chris shook his head. “No,” he told Josh. Josh rolled his hips and arched his back so that he undulated before Chris’ eyes. “No,” Chris said, this time with more force. “All of our friends are still downstairs. Your _sisters_  are still downstairs, which, by the way, Beth still won’t let me live it down that one time she walked in on us, okay? No. We’re not doing it here where anyone could come _looking for us_ , Josh!”

“Oh, come _on_ , dude,” Josh groused. “Come fuck me like I know you want to!”  


“Josh--”  


“It’s been, what, like an entire day since we last fucked?” Josh wiggled his hips about and spread his legs further. “Climb on top of me, cochise, and have your way with your damn boyfriend.”  


“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Chris asked, but he walked closer to the dark haired male anyway. He’d already known-- right when he’d left Jessica and went on the search for Josh-- that he was going to end up doing something along these lines. Josh really seemed to get off on the idea that someone _could_  catch them at it, that someone _might_  come looking for them and find them in a compromising position.  


“You know you like it,” Josh teased. He licked his lips and his eyes watched as Chris went to divest himself of his pants. “Almost as much as I like watching you strip for me.”  


Chris rolled his eyes. “Wanna help me by doing the same to yourself?”

Josh folded his arms behind his head and smirked. “Nah,” he replied. “I think I’ll let you do all of the work for once.”

“For once?” Chris asked and even sounded a little offended. “I’m the one doing the work _all the time_.” Josh just snickered. Chris was probably playing straight into his hands like the damn fucker wanted. It wasn’t a lie whenever others said they’d known each other too long and could play one another as easy as anything. Being around Josh-- being _with_ Josh, dating Josh-- it was like breathing to Chris. He’d gotten so used to it now that it was ingrained within him and he always moved himself around Josh like it was only natural to know the ins and outs of Josh Washington.  


Josh snickered under his breath. “I’m the heavy lifter,” he teased in a light voice. His eyes even reflected how calm he felt right now, which made Chris’ throat constrict. He was so  _grateful_ that Josh had the help he needed. There’d been a tough time there-- almost a year ago Hannah and Beth had vanished for a couple hours in a snowstorm, and even though they found their way back, Josh had still felt responsible for the fact that they’d been out there at all. Somehow it’d been  _all his fault_ , everything was always his fault, and he was so  _stupid_ \--

But they’d managed to calm him down, and Beth had chided him that it wasn’t his fault at all. Everyone was safe, and most of all he was safe, and what was done was done. They’d even managed to piece together that Josh had skipped a dose of his meds, and Hannah had been the one to start checking in to be sure he’d gotten back to taking them. 

So it always filled Chris with warmth whenever Josh felt at ease and comfortable in his own skin. There were plenty of days where he _didn’t_ feel like the Josh Washington Chris had been raised with, where he was too anxious and wrapped up in his own head to even acknowledge Chris, but Chris understood. He didn’t hold that against Josh for even a moment, because this was just something Chris had gotten used to. This was another reason that they moved so effortlessly with each other, and their relationship worked so well. They both just _got_ each other. 

“Sure you are,” Chris replied a little too late, a little too obvious he’d gotten wrapped up in thoughts of his own. Josh didn’t seem to mind. He’d lounged backward on the bed and folded his arms behind his bed so he could get a better angle to watch the striptease. Josh waggled his brows suggestively and Chris couldn’t help the snort that burst from him from the sight. “You poor guy,” Chris continued on as he finished unbuttoning his pants and he abandoned them to the floor where they’d crumpled. Chris took a step forward and leaned over the bed so that he was hovered above Josh’s body. The blond licked his lips slowly as his eyes studied his boyfriend’s lean frame, before his eyes met Josh’s once more. “Doing all that hard work. It must be tiring.” 

“Exhausting,” Josh agreed, but there was a breathless quality to his voice now. He knew that the good stuff was about to start. He arched his back a little and puckered his lips just so in hopes of hinting to Chris what he wanted next. The blond ignored it in favor of dipping forward and latching his lips onto the line of Josh’s throat. He sucked and bit for a moment, feeling Josh’s gasps rumble in his chest before they released into the air, and the darker skinned male twisted to try and get friction against his body. Chris was just a little too far out of reach for Josh, and Chris’ boyfriend let his displeasure over that be heard as he whined. 

“I’m sorry,” Chris said as he pulled back. “Did you want something? You gotta use your words, dude.” 

“Fuck you,” Josh replied without thinking. Chris chuckled darkly, and reached a hand out to start to help Josh take his clothing off. 

“Trust me,” Chris said. “I will.” 

The next few moments were filled with the rustle of clothing as Chris quickly undressed his boyfriend. Now that his blood was pumping harder through his veins and his brain was hazed over a little with arousal, it was easier to forget that their friends were closeby and that anyone could come looking for them at any moment. Instead, Chris turned his attention completely onto the boy lying prone beneath him. His fingers traced teasingly over Josh’s skin as each article of clothing came off, listening to the sounds Josh made as Chris barely touched him. He touched him just enough for Josh to be able to feel it, but not so much that he’d get any satisfaction from the feeling. 

By the time Josh was as naked as Chris, he had started to pant and arch his back in an attempt to grind his hips against Chris’. “Come on, cochise,” Josh breathed and thrust his hips up against in another effort to get what he wanted. “Fuck me, come on, just fucking fuck me, dude, please. Fuck me into the bed, make me scream, let everyone know what we’re doing! I want you so bad, Chris, please, _give it to me_.” The words were uttered without a shred of self consciousness. Chris still wasn’t sure how Josh did it. Whenever Chris tried to talk dirty, he only ended up flushed and embarrassed, shifting about on the sheets and squirming in his own skin. Josh seemed not to care what he said when he was in the heat of the moment. Even afterward he just laughed if Chris brought up anything he’d said while he had begged Chris to fuck him. 

“Alright, alright,” Chris mumbled. He leaned off the bed so he could reach into the drawer nearby and fish out the lube. Josh wasn’t one not to be prepared at every opportunity, and his bedroom was no exception. Chris squeezed the lube over his fingers and rubbed them together to make sure it’d spread properly. “Come on,” he said and grabbed one of Josh’s legs so he could pull it wider. 

“Spread me open,” Josh mumbled with a throaty laugh at the end. Chris could feel his own face heating from the words. 

“Jesus, Josh,” Chris muttered as his first finger breached Josh’s opening and pushed inside. Josh made an aborted groan as he arched his back. His body fluidly undulated into the finger, as Josh attempted to get it deeper in him. 

“Shit,” Josh breathed and slammed his eyes closed. “Fuck, it feels so good when you’re inside me, cochise.” 

Chris swallowed in his suddenly dry mouth as he pressed another finger inside. “Keep talking like that, and we’re not gonna last long,” he pointed out. Josh laughed breathlessly as Chris scissored his fingers to better stretch and prepare his boyfriend. 

“What, are we gonna last long anyway?” Josh asked as he moved his body in tandem with Chris’ fingers. Chris crooked them just right to feel out where Josh’s prostate was, and knew he’d found it when Josh made a high pitched keen in reply. 

“You want a quickie?” Chris teased back. His own voice wasn’t much better than Josh’s breathless ones. He was worked up just from watching Josh move and fuck himself harder onto the blond’s fingers. He loved when Josh got like this: the sheen of sweat that started to appear, the breathless way Josh moaned from the feeling of being filled, the way his eyes grew dark and heavy. Chris loved it. He loved every minute of it. 

“We don’t have all night, dude,” Josh moaned out as Chris inserted a third finger. “Someone’s gonna come find us soon.” 

“Good point,” Chris agreed, but still didn’t pull his fingers out of Josh. He continued to move them and stroke that sensitive spot inside of him every few thrusts. Josh made a noise of alarm when Chris hit his prostate three quick moves in a row. 

“ _Shit_ ,” he breathed and one of his hands came down to grasp Chris by the wrist. “Fuck, fuck, I don’t wanna cum when you’re not in me, dude, hurry _up_.” 

Chris felt the jolt the words caused in his stomach, but he was quick to do what his boyfriend wanted. He pulled his fingers out and flailed so his free hand could grab the lube again. It’d rolled away in the movement of their bodies as Chris had prepared Josh. He opened it with quick, awkward fingers and squirted more lube onto his fingers. It didn’t stay there long, because Chris made fast work of giving his erection a few quick pumps to slick it up. 

“Come on,” Josh muttered and reached up. One hand grasped Chris by the hip, while the other slid around to the back of his neck and then up into the blond locks. “ _Fuck me_ ,” Josh breathed as he pulled Chris down so he could mesh their lips together. Chris used one hand to keep himself balanced above Josh, as the other went to guide his dick into Josh’s body. He sucked in a breath when Josh nipped hard at his lower lip as soon as Chris slid inside of Josh in one single undulation. 

“Fuck,” Chris breathed against Josh’s lips. Josh made a sound as if to agree, but he didn’t seem to have any other intelligent words he could part with. Josh squirmed a little underneath Chris and then thrust his hips up. Chris grunted from the motion as it jostled him a little, and then took the obvious hint. He began to move in small, short thrusts in and out, listening as sounds fell from Josh’s lips unimpeded. The noises grew in volume as Chris’ thrusts lengthened and became harder. Josh made no move to silence himself and instead threw his head back, offering his throat for Chris to lean down and latch onto instead. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Josh grunted out with each hard thrust, and the bed squeaked as it moved a little from the momentum. “There,” he grit out from between his clenched teeth when Chris moved and the angle changed just right to hit Josh’s prostate. “Fuck, fuck, cochise, _right there_ ,” he pleaded and both hands flew to scrabble at Chris’ back. His nails bit into the blond’s flesh and they moved downward slowly. Chris was definitely going to have a marked up back by the end of this. 

Chris reached down and grabbed one of Josh’s spread legs. He pulled it until he could throw it over a shoulder to deepen the angles. This seemed to really excite Josh-- or it probably just helped to hit his prostate more regularly-- because the Washington boy made a high pitched moan and one hand left Chris’ back to tangle itself in the mussed sheets beneath him. “ _Yessss_ ,” Josh groaned as his back arched off the bed. 

“Like that?” Chris managed to pant out. Josh made a noise in agreement and reply, but it seemed words had started to leave his head at this point. It didn’t take much more before Josh started to utter the sounds that meant he was close to the edge. Chris reached one of his hands down to wrap around Josh’s leaking, neglected erection and began to pump it at the same pace his thrusts were hammering into Josh. 

“Oh,” Josh said, and it sounded like something had just dawned on him, though Chris knew it was mostly because he’d realized he was about to cum. “Oh, fuck, cochise, _fuck--_ ” and then he came before another word could escape between his lips. His mouth was open, but no sound escaped from it, and his body arched the furthest off the bed yet, his spine bending as he released all over Chris’ hand and his own stomach. 

Of course, that meant that Chris was quick to follow. Josh’s muscles were spasming around Chris’ own dick, and they clenched around him until Chris made a quiet noise and came. His eyes slammed shut as his head dropped, so he could bury it against Josh’s neck and open his mouth against his salty, sweat dampened skin. Chris panted for several long, drawn out moments, no thoughts inside of his own head, just a hazy pleasure that suffused his skin. He loved the afterward of sex, loved the calm serenity they both found when they laid in each other’s arms and just _floated_ , existed together. 

“Oops,” Josh breathed after a couple of minutes of them silently laying together. Chris moved a little and peaked up at him. He arched a blond brow in question. “We were gone longer than I thought we’d be.” 

Chris shuffled until he could glance over towards Josh’s clock. “Everyone’s gonna know what we got up to,” he pointed out. His best friend didn’t even have the decency to be embarrassed. He just chuckled and made a movement as if he’d shrugged. Chris couldn’t be sure. His eyes were closed again and he’d gone back to drifting in blissful peace. Josh probably _had_ shrugged. It was a very Josh like thing to do in this situation. 

“Dude, they totally would know, even if we came back within a few minutes and without a hair out of place,” Josh replied. That was true too. They kind of just had a _look_ about them after they had sex. Josh had teasingly said once that it was a glow, but fuck him, Chris refused to agree with it. “Come on,” Josh said after another minute of just laying under Chris and breathing quietly. “We gotta get back.” 

Chris grunted and rolled off of his boyfriend. He splayed his hands about him and stared up at the ceiling, too easy going now to even groan in protest. He knew he couldn’t stay here forever. The others _would_ eventually come hunt them down and demand they return. It was just… nice. It was nice to be able to enjoy some peaceful moments with Josh and not have to feel like they needed to hurriedly leave right after. School and friends and a social life kept them in a constant state of movement, so sometimes Chris enjoyed the moments where he didn’t feel pressured to do anything else. 

“Alright,” he agreed when Josh used his shirt to whip Chris’ stomach in an effort to get his blond boyfriend moving. Chris grumbled as he rolled into a seated position and placed his hands over the spot Josh had hit. “Don’t hit my pudge,” he grumbled as he got to his feet. Josh laughed and fondly reached out to clap his hand on Chris’ shoulder. 

“You don’t have pudge, dude,” Josh said. 

Chris rolled his eyes. Josh was his number one defender. Even though Chris _wasn’t_ the most active or physically appealing specimen, Josh still fought anyone who said otherwise. “You’re biased,” Chris pointed out as he got his pants and shirt back on. “You only see the good parts of me.” 

“Nah,” Josh said as he opened his door and stepped out into the hallway. He waited patiently for Chris to follow him. “I see your bad parts too.” 

“Bad parts?” Chris asked and quirked his brow. He shut Josh’s bedroom door behind him and followed Josh towards the sound of their friends back in the living room. “What bad parts are those?” 

“Like… you snore.” 

“I don’t fucking snore, dude.” 

“You totally snore, cochise.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“You just did,” Josh sang as he danced out of Chris’ reach. Chris glared at him as Josh flounced over to sit in between Hannah and Beth, safe for now. Chris would have to get him back later. 


End file.
